Des jours
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Le chagrin, l'incompréhension, l'égarement… Chacune de ces émotions que Dean lit dans les yeux de Luna lorsqu'elle regarde sa maison dévastée lui brise le coeur. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose : la revoir sourire, resplendir, et chasser la nuit de ses yeux clairs.


**Note d'auteur : Ce texte est ma participation au concours de Weasley16 sur HPF, "En images !". Pour ce concours, nous devions choisir un couple image/texte parmi ceux qu'elle nous proposait, en ce qui me concerne j'ai choisi un fanart de Luna, "Luna Lovegood - Resting time" par morganevelten, associé aux mots "Des jours". Et voilà, j'ai écrit ça en 2 jours, et je le poste aujourd'hui sur HPF et ffnet ! (1re fois que je poste un texte en simultané !)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je le trouve un peu mièvre, mais je l'aime bien, j'espère surtout ne pas avoir dénaturé Luna, ça c'est ma grande crainte... Enfin vous me direz :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était le spectacle le plus inattendu qu'il ait été donné à Dean de voir. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses étranges dès l'instant où il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, sa vie n'avait plus été qu'une suite sans fin de merveilles bizarres, de bizarreries merveilleuses.

Mais ce jour-là, en ce mois de juin 1998, il se tenait devant un tableau qui dégageait tant d'émotions puissantes qu'il en resta interdit, trop médusé pour parler. Face à lui se dressaient les ruines de la maison des Lovegood, dont les murs en partie écroulés lui évoquait une tour de jeu d'échec version sorcier, vaincue et brisée par l'épée de la reine. Des blocs de pierre jonchaient le sol, la maison avait été éventrée, et le jardin dont personne ne s'était occupé depuis plusieurs semaines semblait une jungle extraordinaire, dont il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir surgir un dragon égaré.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et Dean croisa le regard de Luna. Elle se tenait à côté de lui, droite comme un i, le visage étrangement fermé. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à cacher ses émotions, et Dean avait l'impression qu'elle venait de dresser un mur invisible tout autour d'elle, un mur qu'elle lui interdisait de franchir.

— Papa ne m'avait pas dit que les dégâts étaient aussi importants… murmura-t-elle.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Dean et resserra son étreinte à lui en faire mal. Il la laissa faire, stupéfait comme à chaque fois de voir la force qui habitait Luna, si frêle et presque éthérée en apparence.

Elle fit un pas en avant et poussa la petite porte en bois qui ouvrait sur le jardin. De petits écriteaux qui avisaient les visiteurs de ne pas cueillir les prunes dirigeables ou d'aller cueillir leur gui ailleurs avaient été abîmés par les intempéries et auraient eu besoin d'un coup de peinture. Luna caressa le portail, à un endroit où le bois décoloré indiquait qu'il y avait eu un troisième écriteau.

— Papa a déplacé la rédaction du _Chicaneur_. Avant il le dirigeait d'ici, mais l'explosion a détruit la presse à imprimer.

La voix éteinte de Luna fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Dean. Même lorsqu'ils étaient au Manoir Malefoy, même après la Bataille, il voyait les rêves danser dans son regard, et son sourire était la lueur d'espoir dont il avait eu besoin pendant cette sombre période. À présent, elle semblait une enveloppe vide, comme si brutalement la vision de sa maison détruite lui avait fait prendre conscience des horreurs qu'elle avait endurées et lui avait ôté toute forme de confiance et de gaieté.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le jardin, effleurant des doigts les herbes folles, dévoilant une boîte aux lettres d'un bleu vif en dégageant délicatement les branches et les feuilles qui la recouvraient. Un gros arbre près de la maison croulait sous les prunes dirigeables qui n'avaient pas été cueillies. Quelques branches avaient été brisées par l'explosion et pendaient lamentablement vers le sol.

— Personne n'est venu ici depuis la bataille ? demanda Dean.

— Papa est parti après l'explosion, il savait que les Mangemorts risquaient de revenir. Il est parti chez ma grand-tante, au Pays de Galles, il n'est pas revenu depuis.

— Il n'a plus de raison de se cacher, maintenant que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, Luna venait de se tourner vers lui, une étrange lueur dansant dans son regard. Il mit un instant à comprendre ce que c'était. De la colère.

— Mon père ne s'est pas _caché_ , cracha-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Il n'est pas un lâche, il s'est mis à l'abri parce que s'il était capturé ou tué, il n'y aurait plus personne pour diriger le journal. Il croyait qu'il ne me reverrait pas vivante, il a voulu être sûr que quelqu'un continuerait à diriger le _Chicaneur_ , quelqu'un qui continuerait à dire la vérité…

Elle dégagea sa main de celle de Dean, et il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de lui donner une gifle à sa manière.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça… tenta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

— Si, c'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire. Les mots qu'emploient les gens sont très révélateurs de ce qu'ils pensent.

Elle émit un petit soupir, semblant s'être radoucie. Elle tourna les yeux vers sa maison, ou ce qu'il en restait, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée en partie sortie de ses gonds.

— Luna, attends, la rappela Dean en lui attrapant doucement le poignet. C'est trop dangereux, ça pourrait s'écrouler sur toi.

Luna se retourna, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

— C'est ma maison, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle aurait usé du même ton pour lui dire « Le soleil se lève tous les matins ». Il paraissait évident pour elle que jamais sa propre maison, son foyer, ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Dean la soupçonnait de ne pas être aussi irrationnelle, en revanche ce qu'il comprenait, c'était son refus d'imaginer que quelque chose qui l'avait abritée toute sa vie, qui l'avait protégée et réchauffée, puisse la blesser comme les Mangemorts l'avaient fait. Elle gardait en mémoire le souvenir des jours heureux de son enfance, des jours qu'elle avait passés dans cette maison, et l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte démolie, Dean revit la jeune fille de quatorze ans qu'il avait appris à connaître au sein de l'A.D. Il ne lâcha pas son poignet alors qu'elle poussait le pan de bois, qui résista un instant, avant de s'écrouler dans un grand fracas, dégageant un nuage de poussière. Dean sortit sa baguette et le fit aussitôt disparaître d'un mouvement du poignet. Comme on lève le rideau au théâtre, il dévoila la grande pièce circulaire qui avait autrefois été une cuisine, et qui n'était plus désormais qu'un champ de ruines, dévasté par l'explosion.

Dean regarda Luna, figée à côté de lui sur le pas de la porte. Il s'en voulut d'avoir fait disparaître la poussière, qui aurait donné à Luna quelques instants de répit avant de constater le désastre. Elle entrelaça à nouveau ses doigts aux siens, crispant sa main autour de la sienne, les lèvres tremblantes. Mais elle ne versa pas une larme et s'avança dans la cuisine. Elle prit un diadème bleu sur une étagère, une création bizarre, comme tout ce qui avait survécu à l'explosion.

— Papa avait reproduit le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, murmura-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il serait détruit.

— Qu'est-ce qui a causé ça ?

— Une corne d'Éruptif, que mon père gardait accrochée au mur en pensant qu'elle appartenait à un Ronflak Cornu.

Dean se garda de tout commentaire. Il laissa son regard courir sur la cuisine dont il ne restait que quelques vestiges, que la végétation avait commencé à envahir en passant par les murs éventrés. Luna se dirigea vers un escalier, semblant juger du regard s'il était praticable. Elle dut décider que oui puisqu'elle commença à en gravir les marches, très lentement, comme si cela lui demandait un effort considérable. Dean la suivit, craignant à chaque marche qu'elle gravissait de la voir passer à travers, mais ils parvinrent à l'étage sans encombre.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. L'explosion avait soufflé toute la partie supérieure de la maison, et seules restaient debout les portes et quelques fragments de murs. Luna se dirigea vers une porte et resta immobile devant, silencieuse. Les averses des dernières semaines avaient beaucoup décoloré le bois, mais il restait quelques traces d'un mot tracé à l'encre dorée en belles lettres calligraphiées. _Luna._

— C'était ta chambre ? demanda Dean, se sentant stupide à l'instant même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

— C' _est_ ma chambre, corrigea Luna.

Elle se décida enfin à tourner la poignée. La porte résista un peu à cause du plancher qui avait joué sous elle, mais finit par céder sans se décrocher de ses gonds.

— Tu peux y aller en premier ? demanda Luna d'une toute petite voix.

Dean lui lança un regard interloqué.

— Pour voir s'il reste quelque chose, compléta-t-elle. S'il ne reste rien, je ne veux pas y entrer.

Il lui caressa du pouce le dos de la main et se détacha d'elle avant de franchir le seul de la chambre. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol quelques secondes, craignant de voir un chantier, un champ de bataille, le petit monde de Luna pulvérisé.

— Alors ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Dean leva les yeux. Et demeura stupéfait. Par il ne savait quel miracle, le plafond de cette pièce était resté quasiment entier, reposant sur les murs intacts. Seule une partie du plancher s'était écroulée, dans un coin de la chambre, mais à l'exception de quelques gravats sur le plancher et du lierre sur le sol et les murs, tout semblait à sa place, comme si une bulle avait protégé cet endroit lors de l'explosion.

— C'est heu… tout va bien… balbutia-t-il. Enfin il y a quelques débris sur le sol et la nature a repris ses droits, mais…

Il sentit le souffle rapide de Luna sur son bras nu et sut qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, craignant qu'elle ne le repousse mais elle se rapprocha de lui et il eut l'impression qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui, vidée de ses forces.

— Tout est intact… souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança au milieu de sa chambre et leva les yeux.

— Tout est là…

Dean suivit son regard et distingua cinq portraits dessinés au plafond. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny. Un rayon de soleil par la fenêtre fit scintiller quelque chose entre les portraits. Plissant les yeux, il distingua le mot « amis », tracé à la peinture dorée, écrit des centaines de fois, reliant les visages entre eux comme une délicate chaînette.

— C'est splendide… murmura-t-il.

Luna ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel une branche de lierre commençait à courir. Elle la déplaça délicatement et pris un carnet à croquis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, semblant illuminer son visage. Dean sentit son cœur faire un bond, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce sourire, le premier depuis bien trop longtemps, plus éclatant encore que le soleil de cette chaude journée de juin. À mesure qu'elle tournait les pages du carnet, son sourire s'agrandissait. Dean s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas briser la petite bulle de souvenirs heureux qui l'entourait.

Le dessin qu'elle regardait représentait un Sombral et son petit, esquissés à l'aquarelle. Sous le crayon de Luna, ils perdaient tout leur aspect inquiétant, ils n'étaient plus qu'une mère ou un père avec son petit, évoquant bien plus la tendresse que la mort. Elle tourna la page et Dean sentit un petit pincement au cœur, en reconnaissant les cinq visages qui ornaient le plafond de la chambre. Luna et lui avaient partagé tellement de choses ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient soutenus chez les Malefoy, puis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, avant de retourner ensemble se battre à Poudlard. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais aussi proche d'elle que ces cinq personnes.

Luna tourna vers lui un regard pétillant, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, et la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait s'évanouit aussitôt. Qui était-il pour leur en vouloir, à eux qui rendaient à Luna sa joie de vivre sous la forme de simples dessins ? Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle recula légèrement pour s'appuyer contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, lui évoquant celui d'une souris ou d'un petit oiseau.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit resté intact, souffla-t-elle. Je croyais que le sol se serait écroulé, ou les murs, que la pluie aurait abîmé les meubles…

Luna s'éloigna de lui, laissant une sensation de vide et de froid à l'endroit où elle se tenait contre lui. Elle se plaça devant la fenêtre, orientée plein ouest, par laquelle passaient les doux rayons d'un soleil de fin de journée. Dean n'osa pas la rejoindre, craignant d'avoir l'air envahissant. Il la regarda s'escrimer quelques instants sur la poignée réticente de la fenêtre qui finit par céder et laisser entrer une bouffée d'air tiède dans la pièce.

— C'est le meilleur moment de la journée, dit Luna avec un sourire. La lumière est tellement particulière…

Le plancher poussiéreux était nimbé d'une teinte orangée, là où le soleil l'atteignait, tout comme les meubles et les murs. Dean fit un pas dans la lumière et vit le sourire de Luna s'agrandir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il amusé.

— Rien, je te trouve beau, c'est tout, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Dean eut un sourire embarrassé et détourna le regard. Il était toujours déstabilisé par cette faculté de Luna à dire ce qu'elle pensait, sans arrière-pensée. Elle n'attendait rien, ne demandait rien, elle disait les choses comme elles étaient. Elle allumait malgré elle des petites chandelles d'espoir dans son cœur, alors qu'il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas ses chances, qu'il ne devait rien tenter au risque de mettre en péril leur amitié…

— Tu es belle aussi, murmura-t-il.

— Merci, c'est gentil.

Dean étouffa un petit rire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de réponse, comme s'il lui avait proposé quelque chose à boire.

— Oh, regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux et aperçut un gros insecte qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Visiblement un lucane, à la cuirasse mordorée, qui vrombissait comme le moteur d'une voiture.

— C'est un Scornufle doré, dit Luna en tendant la main vers lui.

— Un…

— Un Scornufle doré, répéta-t-elle sans se démonter. Ils ne sortent qu'en fin de journée, lorsque la lumière est la plus belle. Leurs élytres capturent les rayons du soleil et en absorbent la couleur, c'est Maman qui me l'a raconté. Quand il fait gris pendant trop longtemps, ils perdent leur couleur et deviennent marrons, c'est pour ça qu'on les confond souvent avec de simples lucanes.

L'insecte resta en vol stationnaire à quelques centimètres des doigts de Luna. Et devant les yeux fascinés de Dean, il vint se poser sur sa main, repliant ses ailes et ses élytres. Sous le charme, lui aussi…

— Tu as vu la taille de ses mandibules ? fit Luna en l'approchant doucement de son visage. Il paraît qu'ils peuvent attraper les arcs-en-ciel avec, mais personne n'a pu observer ce phénomène encore… J'aimerais bien y arriver.

Elle dirigea sa main vers la fenêtre et dans un vrombissement impressionnant, l'insecte s'envola et disparut derrière les arbres du jardin. Un Scornufle doré… Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Les scientifiques moldus n'iraient jamais penser qu'un lucane puisse capturer la lumière du soleil ou des arcs-en-ciel, il n'y avait pas de raison que cette espèce soit repérée par d'autres personnes que des naturalistes sorciers. Même si Dean n'avait jamais vu cette créature dans ses livres de magie…

Mais les capacités que Luna prêtait à cet animal étaient si poétiques, si belles, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à lui exposer ses doutes, il n'avait même pas envie de ne pas la croire. C'était ces belles histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur la nuit, pour qu'ils voient la beauté du monde là où les adultes étaient trop préoccupés pour distinguer quoique ce soit. Et si Luna y croyait, si c'était ce qui lui permettait de garder le sourire, de communiquer son espoir aux autres, de les entraîner dans son amour des choses simples et belles, alors Dean voulait y croire aussi. Il ne voulait pas la faire douter et lui ôter son sourire, pas quand il était si lumineux.

Parce que les sourires de Luna étaient des jours. Ils étaient la lumière du soleil après l'obscurité de la nuit, la chaleur après la froide clarté de la lune, dont elle portait pourtant le nom. Ils étaient l'espoir d'un nouveau départ, d'un avenir lumineux, ils étaient comme cette clarté de fin de journée, si chaude et douce.

Dean avait craint que son retour chez elle, dans cette maison dévastée, méconnaissable, ne soit le début d'une éternelle nuit, de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le temps passerait. Mais il y avait dans le cœur de Luna une flamme qui brûlait, et brûlerait sans doute à jamais, qui lui permettait de voir la beauté même dans l'obscurité. Et dans ce champ de ruines, il y avait une pièce qui avait été épargnée, la plus belle et la plus importante. Son monde, son univers. Alors oui, la flamme avait vacillé à la vue des murs éventrés, du jardin abandonné. Mais lorsque Luna avait passé le seuil de sa chambre, elle s'était remise à flamboyer, plus forte qu'avant, parce qu'il y avait encore de la beauté dans le monde et que personne ne devait plus en douter.

Dean avait senti une nuit froide se glisser vers son cœur en comprenant à quel point c'était dur pour elle de revenir ici, et de voir son foyer dévasté. Il avait su que si le monde de Luna s'effondrait, si elle ne se relevait pas, il tomberait avec elle, car tout ce qu'elle incarnait de beau dans sa vie s'évanouirait à jamais.

Mais Luna avait souri. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient remis à briller, il avait retrouvé la jeune fille aux boucles d'oreilles radis et au collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, aux longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, à l'apparence si singulière. Luna, que sa différence rendait si belle. Et le jour s'était levé.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'adore le Dean/Luna, enfin là concrètement ça n'en est pas puisque les sentiments de Dean ne semblent pas réciproques (à vrai dire je n'ai même pas décidé s'ils l'étaient ou non...), mais voilà, un moment tous les deux, adorables, choupis, bref j'aime trop ces deux personnages ensemble !**

 **Et je suis très fière du Scornufle doré qui est une bestiole sortie tout droit de mon imagination, voilà, j'adore les lucanes, et puis les petites histoires abracadabrantesques de Luna sur les créatures en lesquelles elle croit... Du coup j'ai eu envie de l'intégrer !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
